Allergic dermatitis is a recurrent eczematous lesion with chronic strong itching. Eruption is likely to occur on face, neck, flexural area such as elbow or knee, and in some cases eruption is exacerbated to spread systemically. Due to the environment with increased various allergens, the change in dietary life and the like, the number of patients suffering from allergic dermatitis is increasing and their symptoms tend to be more serious.
Therapy for allergic dermatitis is performed mainly by means of pharmacotherapy, and corticosteroids, immunosuppressants, antihistamines and the like are used. Although these agents can alleviate the symptoms or calm the inflammation, the effect is merely temporary. Moreover, it is known that corticosteroids and immunosuppressants may cause an infectious disease or serious side effects.
Thus, the therapeutic agents for allergic dermatitis now existing are not fully satisfactory with respect to effects thereof or reduction of side effects.
On the other hand, Patent Literature 1 discloses a use of the compounds represented by the below-described Formula:
(wherein Ar represents substituted phenylene or the like, L represents —S(O)2— or the like, X represents a bond or the like, Z represents COOH or the like, R2, R3 and R4 represent hydrogen or the like, R5 represents —C2-10 alkenyl-aryl-NRdRe-heteroaryl- (Rd, Re represent hydrogen or C1-10 alkyl) or the like, R6 represents hydrogen or the like), which may be considered to be structurally similar to the compounds contained as an effective ingredient in the present invention, for the therapy of asthma, allergic rhinitis, multiple sclerosis, arteriosclerosis, and inflammatory bowel disease. However, the compounds whose use mentioned above is disclosed in the publication are structurally different from the compounds in the present invention in that the disclosed compounds are characterized in that Ar in the Formula is substituted with aminoalkyl structure (R1LN(R2)CHR4—: R1 represents substituted aryl or the like). Moreover, the therapeutic or prophylactic effect on allergic dermatitis according to the present invention is not disclosed at all. Furthermore, practical data which demonstrate the therapeutic effect on asthma, allergic rhinitis, multiple sclerosis, arteriosclerosis, and inflammatory bowel disease are not described, therefore the publication fails to fully disclose that the compounds really have the effect mentioned therein.
In claims of Patent Literatures 2 and 3, use of the compounds represented by the Formula:X—Y—Z-Aryl-A-B(wherein X represents a 6-membered aromatic ring comprising two nitrogen atoms or the like, Y represents —C0-6 alkylene-NC1-10 alkyl-C0-6 alkylene- or the like, Z represents a bond or the like, Aryl represents a 6-membered aromatic ring, A represents —(CH2)C═C(CH2)n— (wherein n=0-6) or the like, B represents —CH (substituted aryl-carbonylamino) CO2H or the like), which includes the compounds in the present invention, as a bone resorption inhibitor and platelet aggregation inhibitor is described. However, the compounds in the present invention are not definitively described in the publications. The use disclosed therein is also totally different from that of the present invention. The therapeutic or prophylactic effect on allergic dermatitis according to the present invention is not suggested at all.
Patent Literature 4, which was published after the priority date of the present application, discloses a compound contained as an effective ingredient in the present invention and use thereof for therapy of inflammatory bowel disease. However, the therapeutic or prophylactic effect on allergic dermatitis according to the present invention is not disclosed at all.    Patent Literature 1: WO 99/26923    Patent Literature 2: WO 95/32710    Patent Literature 3: WO 94/12181    Patent Literature 4: WO 2006/068213